NeonGenesisEvangelion:The Chronicles Of Kirishima
by Dr. Jhon Smith
Summary: ManaKirishima and her father raise Shinji, after Gendo abandons him. years later Shinji recieves the letter, she goes with him to meet Gendo for the first time in 11 years.
1. Kirishima

God in his heaven all's right with the world

Behind every man is a moment, behind every moment is a machine, behind every machine, is a god.

It is the Year 2015, during the aftermath of second impact half the world's population was wiped out. 15 years later, they returned to finish what he started. The fate of the world hangs in the balance, and the burden rests on the shoulders of mere children. After all, the son must bear the sins of the father...

Shinji Ikari, age 3, looked on as his only remaining parent slowly walked away, leaving him behind. Every step echoed through his very being, the tears in his eyes spilled like water falls.  
Am I truly this useless?

* * *

Shinji Ikari, age 14, scanned over the taped up paper, and I'd card that lay on his bed room desk. Most of it was black out classified material, only one word was written, Come , and in his father's handwriting. His cobalt eyes held anger, resentment, perhaps even hate, and also hope. _Maybe, he's finally found a use for me, maybe he's finally acknowledge me._ He rose from his spring mattress and walked to his balcony window, and opened the blinds; letting the morning sun light the room. His guardian spared no expense for his living quarters, after all he and his daughter were being paid very well to care for the young Ikari.

A knock sounded at the door.

_"Shinji, I'm coming in~"_ , said a feminine voice from the opposite end of the door. Entered a young girl, about Shinji's age, short reddish brown hair that went down to the nape of her neck, and emerald green eyes that anyone could be lost in. Her lime green apron tied behind her back, hiding the red and black checkered mini-skirt, and sleeveless white dress shirt she wore.

"Good morning my love, Breakfast is ready", she said with a playful smile.

"Good morning Miss Kirishima-" , he managed to say before he was promptly lectured on how he was to properly address Mana Kirishima -

through the use of fisticuffs. Within moments she had him in a throat lock, and judo flipped him onto the bed, with a force great enough to permanently bend some of the springs and bounce Shinji 3 times.

"That's Mana to you, buster!" , she declared, with her fist ready to unleash more of her Kirishima brand fury.

"_Mana,is Shinji awake yet_?" , yelled someone from the first floor.

"Yes, Dad, I'll send him down soon!" , she yelled back.

_"Don't be too rough with him, you might whip him into marrying you"_ , the old history teacher teased, as he often did.

A light reddening passed over her pale cheeks before she replied, "**SHADDAP DAD!**"

Meanwhile the smoldering pile of tenderized human remains known as Shinji Ikari couldn t help but be very embarrassed. Cheeks red, eyes blue,

and body aching, his father was the furthest thing from his mind, but he would have to deal with it, and on of all days today.

"Your a wreck you know that?", said Mana uncurling the boy's mangled body, and flipping him face up on the mattress, which now had a Shinji sized depression on it. She sat on his stomach her legs off to the side of the bed, much to his discomfort.

"You keep getting beat up by girls.", she said flatly, poking his nose.

"Hey, your not a girl, your Mana, there's a difference!", he said defending himself and his ego from further degrading blows.

"Right, right, and most Shinji's aren't as wimpy as you", she said sarcastically

"Take that back!", he struggled in protest.

"What cha' gonna do about it?", she said straddling his stomach pinning him down, her expression resolute.

With a strength he never knew he had, he lifted her onto her back. Now he was on top while she was on the bottom, their faces mere centimeters away.

Mana was wide eyed in surprise, Shinji was too. Their eyes locked, searching each other. It was once said that the eyes were the windows into the soul.

Just about then Mr. Kirishima made his presence known with a cough,"Ahem, should I be expecting grand kids in 9 or so months?"

The two, realizing how compromising their position was turned to their right to face the overwhelming presence of dread emanating from the middle aged mustached man in the white long sleeve, tie, and somehow had a strange glint in his gaze. They reddened like ripe tomatoes.

Mana quickly Kicked Shinji off the bed, and covered herself with the blanket before naming him,"PERVERT!"

Desperately trying to defend what little honor he had left, to no avail against Mana's over exaggerated take on things, he resorted to an apology.

_Just another morning in the Kirishima house hold I guess_,Mr. Kirishima thought.

_I just hope this won't be our last one..._

* * *

He sat silently at the table, still recovering from the earlier incident, Mr. Kirishima sat silently reading the news paper and drinking his coffee. Mana served the soup and bread for herself and Shinji, before beginning to eat. Shinji bit hesitantly down on the soup soaked bread.

"So, have you decided?", asked the elder Kirishima.

"Yes", replied Shinji

"I'm going to Tokyo-3.", he stirred his soup, in hopes it would hold some consolation. It held none.

Mana was silent for a moment,"So your leaving us?"

Only a silent nod followed.

Shinji finished quickly, went up to his room and packed his things. He wanted this to be a quick and painless as possible. Backpack in hand, I.D., and papers in his pocket, he stood before the door of the Kirishima residence.

"Leaving without saying good bye?"

Surprised he turned, to find Mana behind him.

"I was too afraid, I don t like good byes. They bring back too many memories.", he said nervously.

"Then don t let it be...", spoke a deeper voice, as Tanaguchi Kirishima emerged from behind Mana, much to her surprise.

"Shinji, I've thought it over, and I've also come to a decision. I've taken care of you for too many years that I care to keep track of, since your father abandoned you. I know it will be tough to face the Bastard after so many years. Which is why I ask you to take Mana with you.", the wise aged soul said.

The two were shocked. Mana only wanted to convince Shinji to stay, even though she knew he wouldn t. Shinji didn't consider taking any one with him.

"Its time for me to let go, I had my future, I messed most of it up. Now its your turn, so make it a good one, for both of you.", he said taking somethings from behind him.

Mana, now out of her apron showed only her shirt and skirt, with brown penny loafers too.  
Her Father handed her a green long coat, that was only slightly darker than her eyes, but brighter than a Solder's uniform.

"This belonged to your mother, it belonged to your mother's father, that fought in WWII, he was an American Japanese Naval Captain, Special Ops. Captain, Kirishima has a nice ring to it." , the elder Kirishima placed the Jacket over her shoulders. She bowed her thanks.

"Shinji, catch!", he tossed a scabbard to the boy. He grabbed it with amazing dexterity , It was an Edo period Japanese Wakizashi, the handle was lined with a white Tsuka, and the tsuba was surprisingly a reddish gold. He unsheathed part of the sword, the blade was also a reddish gold.

"The blade is an Iron and Copper mixture, a secret passed down the Kirishima line for generations. That sword was smithed by one of Mana's great ancestors, a master sword smith and alchemist.", explained Tanaguchi.

"Protect my daughter with it, I have faith in you.", the middle aged man smiled. His eyes, conveyed a sense of dread, but still caring as they were deep greenish orbs, and in his eyes they saw they could not argue with him. It wasn't a request, it was a demand. He would take Mana with him, this was his decision.

Shinji bowed his thanks. He strapped it on to his back, and Mana kissed her father fare well. It was a silent good bye more than anything, A strange good bye, none the less a sweeter one.

They walked through the door and into the out side, onto the road...to Tokyo-3.

* * *

Okay, there ya have it, positive criticism is requested, but not demanded. I don t really know where I'm going to take this one, and I'm not sure if its really all that good. I just hope this turns out better than my last fic. I must give credit to Charls B. for Shinji and warhammer 40k, and to the wonderful author of Nobody Dies, Props go to you two. Enjoy it while it lasts lol Jk.

Post fixing upload problem: Thankyou gunman, for pointing out that the pararagraphs and spacing were all out of alrignment, and stuff. I didnt find out till the morning after I first posted it. Oh, i also got inspired from reading a lot of your fics too, "Shot Through The Heart", was my favorite.

Lastly Omake time!

"Your a wreck you know that?", said Mana uncurling the boy's mangled body, and flipping him face up on the mattress, which now had a Shinji sized depression on it. She sat on his stomach her legs off to the side of the bed, much to his discomfort.

"You keep getting beat up by girls.", she said flatly, poking his nose.

"Hey, your not a girl, your Mana, there's a difference!", he said defending himself and his ego from further degrading blows.

"Right, right, and most Shinji's aren't as wimpy as you" , she said sarcastically

"Take that back!"

"What cha' gonna do about it?" , she said straddling his stomach pinning him down, her expression resolute.

With a strength he never knew he had, he lifted her onto her back. Now he was on top while she was on the bottom, their faces mere centimeters away.

Mana was wide eyed in surprise, Shinji was too. Their eyes locked, searching each other. It was once said that the eyes were the windows into the moaned, enticing the other hormones now running through his system.

"Shi-n-ji..." , she whispered softly as she pulled him closer to her

He didn't resist leaning in closer. He didn t notice her other arm was going south.

"Shi-n-ji~"

"y-yes?" , he said never leaving her gaze.

"You...IDIOT!" ,with a swift motion she punched him with the force of a mega ton nuclear explosion to the 'kiwis' delivering the signature 'Crushed Kiwi' method passed down the Kirishima line for generations!

Shinji fell off the bead as a crumpled heap, uselessly nursing his broken organs. Mana simply got off the bed,glanced briefly at her love interest, and left.

"Pervert", she named him as she left the room.

Shinji woke up in a cold sweat almost jumping out of bed he sat up. Wiped his fore head, and thanked Kami it was only a dream. He lay back down hoping to get some more sleep.

Then an arm snaked its way over his chest followed by Mana's head laying on his chest, and her body bare against his own.

Lets try this again some time, "Shi-n-ji~" , she said in the most sensual way possible for 14 year old teens.

Shinji fell out of bed in a cold sweat, gathering himself he found he was fully clothed, he was alone in his room, and there was still a box of pocky spilled over his blanket.

_I am never eating pocky before bed again_, he swore to himself, just before Mana burst through the door clad in a very revealing black night gown.

_Kami, not again!_

******_Post revision A/N: 31 Decemeber 2011_**

**_Okay, so I think I managed all the errors out, and uhm in retrospect, I didnt really think this chapter through now that I think about it. However I think it provided a fairly good base for the rest of the plot to thicken from. Tanaguchi prolly wont play much of a role in the future, gotta search up things to give him some character development if I want to get him tied into the plot._**

**_Oh and the sword, cant say for sure what I'm going to do with that, and Mana's coat, now you can be sure that will be of some importance. _**

**_With that said I leave you all to speculate in peace._**

**_You friend in Time_**

**_Dr. Jhon Smith_**


	2. Phone Booths and Underwear

A massive black figures slid through the waters of Old Tokyo, the sunken buildings, and telephones protruding out of the sunken streets, did little to hinder its move movements. On a near by hill side road way, a convoy of tanks rolled along the water's edge. Guns aimed toward the city, across the water, Tokyo-3.

Mana Kirishima, looked out of her train side window. Tokai, was about a few more minutes ahead of them. Tokyo-3 was just further down the line. She eyed her watch, the green digits read, 12:25 pm, only noon time. She wondered if Shinji would take a quick stop in Tokai for some lunch. The gurgling sounds of her stomach a testament to her hunger.

"I'm back." , said Shinji taking the seat next to her, handing her one of the sodas he had bought from the on board vending machine.

"Thank Kami!" ,she thanked him and gulped down the contents of the can as if she hadn't had a drink in days, and sat back in her comfortable chair next to Shinji.

"Aaaah, that was good.", she said holding out the can in glee.

"That's good to hear. For some reason the whole time, I couldn't find anyone while I was walking though the train cars." , he said.

"I wonder if its a slow day.", replied Kirishima tilting her head slightly,

12:27

"So your dad" , she said , trying not to be too forward with her question.  
"What's he like?"

"I don t like him, I'm not sure if I hate him or not, but I don't particularly love him like you do to your father. ", he said, looking into his soda can, as if it held the answers to the universe.

12:28

"I see. So why did you come? ", she asked, looking out into the distance, she could see the station around the next bend.

"I don't know, maybe because, even though I hate him a little, I still want to hear him praise me, acknowledge my existence. To be useful to him, at least that's what I hope." he replied, gripping the can, crushing it a little.

12:29

"Were here", she said getting up, picking up her back pack. She filled it only with her few necessities.

Shinji, hesitated for a moment. He gulped down the rest of the soda and got up, "yeah, lets go. "

12:30 The train's lights turned red, bathing them in a crimson shade. The monitor by the door, glowed the words:

"all lines are out of service?", Mana read aloud.

The train doors opened, only two stepped out.

][

Gendo Ikari, supreme commander of NERV, was patiently waiting for the three bone head generals of the JSSDF to vacate his seat.

Above him the gargantuan figure of the angel showed itself on screen, passing through the hills of Tokai.

The tank battalion lining the hill opened fire as ordered. Tank rounds exited the cannons, at the black figure. With a single flick of its hand, an orange octagonal barrier formed a shield to protect it. The tank rounds impacted and exploded against the shield not leaving a scratch on the target. VOTL air craft circled the black being, firing off salvos of missiles and several hundred thousand rounds of 50 caliber ballistic ammunition from their miniguns.

"Every missile hit the target ", screamed the voice of a gunner over the radio. As he said so, the angel held its hand in the direction of the VOTL gunship. A pink spear lanced outward from its palm, spearing the aircraft like a fish. It fell to the ground, its occupants screams echoing thought central dogma.

"All out war! Mobilize all divisions at Atsugi and Iruma Bases to the battle!" , ordered one of the generals smacking his fist into the desk, which would have cracked or bent the desk had it not been made of carbon steel.

"Don't hold anything back. Destroy the target at all costs!" , the other said making a point of snapping his pencil with his mere index and thumb, to punctuate his words..

With that said another barrage of missiles and tank rounds impacted the target, to no effect.

"As we expected, it has deployed an AT field, conventional weapons are useless." , stated sub-commander Fuyutsuki.

"Indeed, after 15 years, they've finally returned." , Gendo replied, pushing up his orange tinted glasses with one gloved hand before joining both hands beneath his nose and resuming his signature pose.

A phone call reached the third general at the table.

"yes...yes sir...we'll deploy it as requested..." , he smashed the phone downward on its reciver.

_Lets see the sonofabitch survive our trump card, no way I'll let these NERV punks take SSDF glory, that glory is rightfully ours._

Shinji, picked up the phone and dialed the number written on the photo, of a bikini clad woman by the name of Misato Katsuragi, an arrow pointing to her prominent bust. Advising him to wait for her.

The tone went dead before a recording played.

_All normal lines are out of order due to the state of special emergency._ "Phone lines are dead...maybe we shouldn't have come..." , he said looking off into the street.

Cars looked like their passengers just left in a hurry, the doors were open, and looked like some of them were still running. For a second it looked like someone stood in the middle of the street, the figure distorted by heat waves coming ff the road. A girl with blue hair and red eyes. A flock of white pigeons flew past, distracting him for a moment, and when he turned back there was nothing.

"What are you looking at Shinji?" , asked Mana curious of why her friend was staring out into the distance like some epic hero of some sort, if only his expression looked more heroic than confused.

He turned back to her, "I thought I saw someone."

Mana walked over to him.

"I don t see anything. Must have been you ima-" , she was cut off as missiles the size of flag poles whizzed past her head at several times faster than the speed of sound. Throwing them onto their rears.

They traced the path of the missiles, they were headed over to wards one of the hills. Just then they saw VOTL gun ships in a frenzy, backing away and firing as they lost ground to something they were fighting. Then the target made it self known. A massive black being, with protruding bone like features on its body, walked out from behind the hill. It raised its hand and a spear of light stabbed one of the air craft. The spear retreated to the back of the monster's palm and disappeared. The VOTL crashed to the ground like a sack full of highly explosive hammers.

A halo formed above the angel's head, bathing the sky in an orange gold light as it jumped, and shredding the VOTL gunships like wet tissue paper as it floated downwards towards Shinji's area.

As the two tried to get up and escape a VOTL, decapitated the the phone booth and crashing into the adjacent building, showering the two in dust and debris. Mana, protected both of them with her thick green long coat. With the sounds of screeching tires and the clearing of dust, the two met a blue alpine Renault,before them.

"Hey love birds, no time to dilly dally, hop in!" , said the enthusiastic driver.

Without a moment's hesitation, Shinji threw the door open grabbed mana by the waist, jumped into the back seat, and shut the door in an amazingly dexterous motion with his foot. As he did so, the boney figure entered their street, and with a stomping of its foot, the angel crushed the remains of the crashed VOTL like an American cockroach.

The explosion prompted the raven haired rescuer to hit the gas in reverse. The rapid acceleration thew her two reluctant passengers into the leg space between the back seat and floor.

Mana, moaned lightly as Shinji landed in between her slender legs. Shinji desperately trying to pry himself from her, and getting them into seats, blushed like a pink salmon, sputtering apologies as he struggled free.

After backing up a good distance, the person driving like a demon from road rage hell, floored the gas with her lead foot. The ensuing ride did nothing to help the two teens, as very bump turn and bend forced their bodies against one another.

The angel lost interest in pursuit a long time ago and returned to swatting VOTL gunships from the air. As they reached a safe distance from the angel, the person now identified as Misato Katsuragi, from the photo, decided to speak and turn around.

"Hi there, I'm misa-to...Oh"

The immediately noticed 3 things:

1, That he was most definitely not alone.

2,That he was, _most definitely_ with a girl.

3,They were _most definitely_ in a very _suggestive position_.

_Just like the commander,_ she thought.

There was a dead silence, then Miss Misato Hentai Katsuragi, asked a question. [_A/N: This needs to go on the list of thigns Colonel Katsuragi is not allowed to do._]

"Can I join?" , she asked grinning like a madwoman.

Just then she hit the breaks, and once again the two bumped into each other, but this time Misato whipped out a pair of binoculars, and looked off into the distance where the angel was still visible. Like files VOTL gunships still circled the behemoth, but then, they flocked away.

"Crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrap" ,she yelled, throwing the binoculars out the window.

"Kids grab onto something!" , she warned.

With lighting precision, and strength, Shinji flipped his body into the seat, and Mana's along with him. Now she was on top straddling his waist. He grabbed the middle seat belt, wrapped it around their bodies, and buckled them in.

He finished just in time.

In the distance, a light erupted with the brightness of a thousand suns, and a familiar mushroom cloud reached upwards. It felt like everyhitng was happening in slow motion. Instinctively Shinji held Mana tight and waited for the shock wave, Misato was already huddling in the diver seat. Mana put her chest to his as he held her tight, she could feel his heart beat, a steady beat of two. She held him tighter,and closed her eyes.

Then like a sledge hammer the shock wave crashed into the little blue car, their ears popped as the air pressure rose, and the air felt heavy and warm, and the car felt like an oven for a few moments. They felt gravity shift over and over again as the car did somersaults in the air.  
Finally the wave passed, and the car stuck the landing- upside down.

][

"Direct hit" , one of the technicians called out.

"Aha!" , cheered some, including the generals.

One of them turned over to Commander Ikari, "I'm sorry but it appears we won't be needing your services after all, there's nothing left."

Gendo Ikari looked on into the static of the view screen before him, only one word ran through his thoughts.

_Fools._

][

Misato Katsuragi checked herself, no broken bones, cuts, or tears, a bit tanned, but she would live. She looked up, and found her sunglasses broke in two. _What a waste..._

"Everyone alright back there?" , she asked fearing for the children.

"Just f_ing dandy" , was Mana's sarcastic reply, brushing the har out of her face.

She was now once again on top, this time hanging from the upside down seat of the car, straddling Shinji in mid air, hanging by the seat belt.

Misato laughed lightly, then the laughs turned to giggles, and then into wipers, and then into silence as the malice saturated glares she received intensified.

"So kids help me with the car so we can get the hell out of here!", she said shifting the topic to more serious matters

][

The kids got out, and helped Misato right the car. Well Shinji did, Mana just went over to the closest rock and sat down.

Shinji and Misato, heaved the car back onto its wheels and pushed it over to a deserted service station by the road. Mana was making sure they didn t hit anything.

"I'm Misato Katsuragi by the way" , the captain finally said.

"Shinji Ikari, that's my friend Mana Kirishima there" , he pointed over to Mana who waved back.

"Ms. Katsuragi? "

"Misato is fine." , she said grabbing a pry bar she found on top of the gas pump.

"Misato, what was that thing? , Shinji finally asked.

"You'll find out soon enough, just be a little patient okay?", she said with a wink.

"Now then" ,she took the pry bar and jammed it into the service station door, yanking it open like the lid of a can.

The hinges popped, and the door fell to the ground with a satisfying thud, and the shattering of glass.

"Kids grab what you need, while I go and get some batteries for the car", she said tossing the pry bar to the side and walking over to the adjacent repair shop garage.

Shinji was about to walk in when he heard Mana call his name.

"Shinji" , she said weakly.

"Yes, Mana? "Help me into the shop please , she asked.

He walked over to the car, and helped Mana out of the seat. He slung her arm over his shoulder and both walked rather drunkenly into the shop, careful to avoid the glass.

"I need some new underwear "

**_Okay that's that and thank you once more for reading. And now for the late disclaimer._**  
**_Evangelion, all its characters, and other material belong to Ginax, I pretty much own nothing, but the alternative plot that I wrote here. Thats pretty much it, thank you for reading, please review._**  
**_No omakes because I don t really have the inspiration or time to make one, send me one if you want. _**

**_Post revision A/N: Sorry but I think I finally fixed all of the errors I could find, and pardon the slap dashed read over. Lastly I added some minor details and some rewording in some places, you know just to make it sound more- appealing. _**


	3. Operations Director

The car train down was filled with a few good glimpses of the Geo-front, however wandering the halls of NERV with a hopelessly lost operations director, who moments earlier drove away from a collision of positive and negative forces resulting in a 100% efficient energy reaction, was not the most exciting highlight of the day.

None the less they were lost, and desperately in need of assistance.

"Misato let me see that map please.", she said holding out her hand.

"Uh, what map? There's no map here. I know this place like the-", noticing Mana was loosing her patience quite quickly, and seeing she was in no mood for games she submitted, and gave Mana the map.

She held it out in front of her, the elaborate schematic of Central Dogma in all of its hexagonal glory.

"Okay lets see", she began," We're here", she said pointing to a small set of parallel rectangles signifying a moving sidewalk.

"Misato I take it we're heading to an elevator?", she said looking up from the map.

"Uh, yeah, how can you tell?"

"You have it marked here with a heart in red ink.", she said handing the map back to Misato.

"Oh", she said scanning the paper for the red heart,"Here it is, just up ahead to the left, and down the service corridor."

She began leading the way in stride,"Thank you Mana~"

[=]

"She's lost again.", a certain blonde scientist sighed.

She kicked off her duck feet and snapped on her heels and then proceeded to remove her lab coat from its hanging.

"Well I better go find her, it would be a pain if we wandered off schedule."

[=]

Upon meeting the elevator Misato was about to press the button down, however it seems as though fate has other plans for her as suddenly the doors opened to reveal one other than Dr. Ritsuko "Hello Nurse" Akagi clad in a one piece swim suit.

"Ritzy!, funny meeting you here...eh he.", she said hiding her embarrassment.

"Lost again I see", she turned to the children,"Oh so you brought him, well quick we have to get this story moving", she said ushering them into the lift.

The elevator ride down with the newly introduced Dr. Ritsuko Akagi, Head scientist, done so much as cause Shinji to blush, and Mana to regard the two beautiful, aged, but yet youthful women who rode with them, with silent mirth.

Teasing Shinji was on thing, but comparing him to his father, well, that was a horse of a different color. Shinji is like the cantaloupe that fell far from he apple tree and rolled into a strawberry patch, shaded by a kiwi tree.

_Wonderful, first telephone pole missiles, and now I'm comparing Shinji to various types of fruit. I must be loosing my mind._

Oh, I'm not quite done testing your sanity, you can be sure of that.

[=]

"The UN has transferred command of this operation to you, Commander Ikari, we shall observe how you handle the situation", said the youngest of the three generals Gendo has become quite fond of regarding as "fools".

"This is your chance to show us what you've got! Do not disappoint us.", said the general whom moments ago was just rejoicing in false celebration after the N^2ing of the 'target'.

"Yes, sir.", he said standing before the tribunal.

"With all of the available weapons at our disposal, I must admit that we can offer no effective measures against this target." said the other general whom Gendo dubbed Commander B within his mind.

"With that said, you are confident you are capable of defeating it?", said by the commander-in-chief of the tribunal of generals himself.

Gendo adjusted his glasses," This is why NERV exists"

"We leave it in your hands", the last words said by the tribunal as they descended their command platform in humble admission, they had reached the limits of their capability.

[=]

Dogma was now a buzz with numerous technicians and staff blurting out status reports on the target and the withdrawal of the UN and SSDF troops. (the "J" in JSSDF has been removed as this is taking place in Japan, therefore why would the Japanese need to refer to their own troops as the Japanese Strategic Self-Defense Force, when Strategic Self-Defense Force works fine, _source, Rebuild of Evangelion 1.01 and 2.22_)

"The target is as it was"

"Present effective rate of interception 7.5%"

"The UN couldn't help at all. So what is it you will do now?", Fuyutsuki regarded Gendo as he passed traveling towards the lift.

"Activate Unit-01 of course."

"We don't have a pilot, don't tell me your hopping into it!", he replied in utter shock.

"I have made arrangements for another to be brought."

"Another will be brought, rest assured Professor." , he said finally disappearing as the lift descended.

"Ten years those two have been apart, you separated them once already. Do you think you can bring them closer to each other again?", he said turning to the 'thing' that would lay waste to the Earth and the heavens above should it defeat the Evangelions.

[=]

Pitch black darkness surrounded them as the automatic doors closed. Nothing but a single red rectangle existed in this darkness, and even that only noted the location of the exit.

"Shinji I'm blind!", she said with feigned distress. This stagnating situation was dragging out for far too long.

"No the lights are just off",always stating the obvious.

"I knew that! I was trying to relive the pent up situational tension!",she replied feeling for him in the darkness.

"Shinji?", she grabbed onto something and squeezed subconsciously. Soft.

"Ah! Mana that is not Shinji!", cried Misato, slapping the offending hand away in the darkness.

"Marco.", he said playfully.

"POLO! Found ya!", there was the sound of rustling clothing signaling that yes Mana had found Shinji.

"SILENCE!",boomed the incorrigible voice of Ritsuko "Burn the Heretics" Akagi, better known as 'that crazy bitch with the wrench', in some circles,. Also known as that crazy bitch with a wrench who works on giant bio-mechanical beings hell bent on slaying God's creatures in a holy crusade to defend humanity from the scourge of God's divine wrath. Oh wait that's just me.

"Shinji prepare to bare witness to the greatest creation human hands have created in the image of Divi-", there was a loud clunk.

"Ouch~ MISATO THAT HURT!", punching out into the darkness, only to find nothing.

"You were being all mad _sciencey_ and _apocalypta__prophetica_ again.", she replied nonchalantly.

"Oh, my mistake. So anyway where was I-", she said in a more formal tone now.

"You can thank me later.", she added finally, however somehow she felt that she could see sweat drops falling in the darkness. She waved it off, _must be my imagination._

"Right, the darkness is for secrecy, with that said, Shinji I would like to introduce-", the lights suddenly flickered on.

[=]

_Lilim, gifted by the fruit of knowledge, hear my creed._

_Your efforts to impede me have all been for naught._

_I am the conformist of nature, the giver of life, and the reaper of souls._

_I am the embodiment of that which turns mountains to dust._

_I am the Angel of Water._

_Sachiel._

_Through the contract of 'he who was' I have come._

_Have at thee cowards!_

The Tokyo-3 skyline was set ablaze.

[=]

"Its a giant robot?", Shinji starred quizzically with unease at the large purple monstrosity.

"Your looking at the most advanced weapon system constructed by mankind. The Synthetic Humanoid Evangelion", Ritsuko was switching over to lecture mode.

"So this is what your dad's been working on for the past 15 years.", figures that bastard's always working on some kind of contraption to waste tax money on. She would have ventured to remunerate the repercussions of using "The World's" tax money on giant robots to be somewhat wasteful, but she waved the thought aside. _The reveal has yet to come to light._

"It is.", said an all to familiar bastardized voice.

Looming above them like an all powerful evil overlord, Gendo R. Ikari stood, visibly snickering, and like the bastardized individual he was, took stock of Shinji's priceless expression of muted anxiety and shock, from the safety of his plexiglass booth.

However his snickering did not last long, for as his gaze circled the umbilical bridge, his glare rested on Mana Kirishima.

"When I expected the child be delivered I did not expect you would be accompanying him, Operations Director."

"Commander, I informed you that I was retrieving the third child before I left the br-"

"I was not referring to you Captain Katsuragi.", he said leveling his gaze at Mana.

"Its good to see you too 'old bastard'.", she replied snidely, meeting his glare.

"Welcome to NERV, Operations Director Kirishima, It has been a while indeed.", he adjusted his glasses once more.

"Shall we prepare Unit-01 then?", Shinji watched in mute shock as she smiled like the card carrying villain she is, and you know what, he likes it.

[========================================================================]

Okay so that's the end of my hiatus for the moment. And I present the third chapter of Chronicles of Kirishima. I really apologize for the wait and everything, I've been kind of out of it to say the least, lots of work and pressure to deal with friends and family, that and juggling high school. Some times I feel like Shinji, biting off more than I can chew, let alone swallow.

Oh and on a personal note I hope you guys don't mind the sudden character development on Mana's part, I know some of you were hoping for a sappy romantic Mary Sue-ish character that becomes Shinji's emotional shield and comforting love interest- Sadly this is not that kind of fic. If your looking for that sort of stuff go browse the lemons on the search feature, I'm sure you'll find something.

With that said, I know from most portrayals that Mana is usually the "Action Girl", examples like Nobody Dies Mana, who's a walking gadget house of interesting and unusual items and weaponry. Vulgar, violent, and very,'very useful'. Who enjoys nothing better than taking a hammer to Adam's messengers.

Oh and who can forget Shinji and Warhammer 40k's Commissar Kirishima, wonderful gal, vulgar, violent, has a prosthetic arm that doubles as a concealed last resort weapon, all around great girl, and will do anything for the emperor.

Lets not forget Super Women of Eva's Mana Kirishima, AKA _Steel,_ nice girl, soft and warm during the day, cold as steel during the night while hunting down the light of the divine. And unlike her aforementioned counterparts, she actually gets to the guy first! With no intermissions from other 3rd party females.

I've strayed a bit off track of what I was going to say back there-Oh right, I was trying to explain how my portrayal of Mana is going to be like. Darn I'm really bad with these authors notes, kind of makes me feel like I'm giving away information that shouldn't be known yet.

Anyway, lets just say this Mana unlike her other universe counterparts and alternative interpretations, is going to be simply put fantastic.

Your friend in time,

Dr. Jhon Smith

AKA: Ru-ku, Yamaxanadu


End file.
